La Rebe y La bestia
by sesshoxcris
Summary: Un chico de 23 años, mas frio y cruel que nada en el mundo, conocera a un pequeño angel de ojos cafes que con solo 8 añitos de edad, pondra su casa y su vida de cabeza y esto apenas esta comenzando... FELIZ DIA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD!


Capitulo 1.- Partida.

Sus ojos achocolatados brillaron con intensidad al verse rebasada por la situación, más cuando su largo cabello ébano se desparramaba sobre sus hombros restándole movilidad, a sus 8 años aun quedaban misiones casi imposibles para ella, "casi imposible" se repetía, "aunque nada es imposible"

— ¡Rebeca, apresúrate, perderemos el avión!

— ¡Hai! —Gritó con decisión la pequeña, mientras con todas sus fuerzas intentaba cumplir su tarea.

— ¡Rebe! —Llamó una vez más su padre, presionado por el horario, que sin esperar respuesta prefirió ir a su encuentro.

La imagen fue graciosa y enternecedora, sabía que la pequeña no se retrasaba por gusto o pereza, pero no imagino el peso de maleta que cargaba, o mejor dicho; arrastraba desde su habitación del segundo piso, el hombre; tomando la maleta con las dos manos, observó al final del pasillo la habitación suya y de su hija, cuantos recuerdos guardaban esas paredes, por 8 años fue su hogar, los cortos 8 años de vida de su pequeña.

— ¿Estás bien papá? —Preguntó ella, con una sonrisa tierna, liberada ya de su labor.

—Si amor—y tomando de su mano la llevo hasta el taxi, lo cargó; y en silencio se despidieron de ese hogar, lleno de penas y alegrías, prometiéndose comenzar con una gran sonrisa; su nueva y más grande aventura, regresar a Japón.

El taxi partió y la pequeña Rebe; por la ventana trasera del vehículo, despidió con melancolía la casa que la vio nacer, al enderezarse en el asiento, su padre la vio de reojo, confirmando haber tomado la mejor decisión.

Con cada vuelta de rueda su memoria recorrió su pasado con cautela, reviviendo el accidente de su amada esposa; días antes de dar a luz, su profundo amor para con la criatura que guardaba su vientre y la decisión final de él, dieron vida a una niña saludable, que lo acompañaría sola hasta el siguiente encuentro con su amada.

La decisión más difícil para aquel hombre no terminó al decidir a quién salvar, si no cuando dejar descansar, el desconectar a su amada esposa se llevo parte de su alma; pero protegió con eso, la alegría del día del alumbramiento, la muerte de su madre no enlutaría aquel día de alegría, la llorarían después, o la recordarían con paz y amor.

Padre e hija vivirían una emocionante aventura, conocerían otro país, y lo más importante, seguirían juntos, protegiéndose mutuamente, como lo hubiera querido su madre, se sentía la niña más feliz del mundo y nada ni nadie podría cambiarlo, extrañaría su casa, su país pero el estar con su papá era lo único que le importaba, con esa sonrisa sincera, y ese corazón a punto de estallar, de puntitas en la puerta del avión se despidió de Francia con su manito, para comenzar una nueva vida en el país de su padre, se acomodó en su butaca y se durmió, su padre la miraba maravillado, esa niña se acomodaba como si nada y dormía en paz sabiendo que él estaba a su lado, nada pedía pero lo entregaba todo, no sabía si era la decisión correcta, pero mientras estuvieran juntos nada mas importaba, cerró sus ojos y se entregó a Morfeo meditando su decisión y la propuesta de su querido amigo. El avión despegó hacia su destino y padre e hija se despidieron con una sonrisa en sus sueños.

_S&amp;F_

—Papá, ¿Quién es tu amigo que viene a visitarnos? — Preguntaba el menor de los hijos, Leonardo, quien estaba emocionado por enterarse de que tendría un nuevo amigo con quien jugar, ya que su hermano no lo tomaba en cuenta para nada. Sentado a la cabeza de la mesa de la terraza, estaba Hamato Yoshi, a su lado derecho; Tang Shen su esposa, al lado de ella el pequeño Leonardo y al lado izquierdo de su padre; Raphael, quien para variar comía su almuerzo ajeno a los otros presentes en la mesa.

—Su nombre es Oroku Sakí, tiene mi edad, un amigo muy querido de mi juventud— explicó a grandes rasgos Yoshi a su hijo.

—La verdad cielo—corrigió su madre—es que Sakí, viene a trabajar con tu padre e invertir en sus proyectos, es un hombre de cabello negro, ojos chocolate y… atractivo—miro a su marido esperando su reacción—que si bien tiene 50 años, solo demuestra 40—susurro al niño.

—Agradece que no represento 60—reclamó el hombre—con estos dos hijos que tengo podría verme mayor…—y la risas brotaron en la mesa. — Después de mucho meditar sobre mi propuesta de volver al Japón; decidió aceptar e invertir la mitad de su capital en mi empresa— contó el padre —es mi mejor amigo y casi hermano, a quien conocí en la universidad los primeros años y desde entonces nuestra amistad ha traspasado los años volviéndose inquebrantable, tanto así que lo invite a hospedarse en nuestra casa una temporada, hasta encontrar un hogar adecuado para él y su hija.

\- ¡Qué! ¿Una niña? yo creí que sería un niño y podríamos jugar—Leonardo hizo un berrinche, a sus nueve años era inquieto y de poca concentración, completamente contrario a su hermano, era un niño, y se comportaba como tal.

—Con una niña también puedes jugar, se quedaran acá un tiempo y el trabajara conmigo en la empresa, es una pequeña adorable y aunque ha sufrido mucho, su alegría e inquietud propia de la edad le dan una energía sobre humana—Yoshi rio recordando las travesuras relatadas por el padre—, luego de una semana con Rebe acá, dime de nuevo si es aburrido o no— desafió su padre sabiendo cómo funcionaba él, "huracán Rebe"

Leonardo se quedo en silencio pensativo, mientras que Raphael resoplo con desinterés, el hombre observó por unos segundos a su hijo mayor; fruto de su primer matrimonio, un joven de 23 años, al que él mismo consideraba bastante particular, extremadamente serio e interesado nada más que en los negocios que heredaría, se preocupo por un momento que él fuera a rechazarlos, pero reconsideró, Raphael era muchas cosas, pero sabia comportarse como un caballero; en cualquier situación.

El silencio de Leo duro, poco, tan poco como su buen comportamiento, y comenzó la guerra entre los hermanos, las miradas asesinas de Raphael y las acusaciones de Leo contra el mayor; no se hicieron esperar, así era la vida en esa mansión, dos personas mas no harían gran diferencia.

Terminando el almuerzo la familia se retiró a sus diferentes funciones, Yoshi y Shen fueron a buscar a sus invitados al aeropuerto, mientras que Leo y Rapha se quedaron en la casa esperando, amenazados de muerte; que no pelearan en su ausencia de sus padres y que no destruyeran la casa, así que para evitar pleitos, Rapha subió a su habitación a leer y Leo a jugar en el jardín; secretamente emocionado y curioso de cómo podría ser la pequeña Rebe.

En el aeropuerto, una pequeña con ojos brillantes y cabello ébano se lanzaba a los brazos de su tío y tía que no veía hace tiempo.

— ¡Rebe! pero que grande estas, y que hermosa, eres toda una señorita —Saludaba Shen a la pequeña, mientras los amigos se saludaban con un gran abrazo después de no verse por dos años, tanto que compartir y aun una vida por delante; no fue obstáculo para que no se callaran hasta que llegaron a la mansión Hamato, Rebe y Shen reían en silencio observando al padre y marido como dos niños hablando y riendo como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo.

Al llegar a la mansión Rebe observó maravillada y boca abierta la belleza de aquel castillo, donde su mente empezó a divagar que era una princesa esperando a su príncipe azul, al bajar del auto, sintió un tirón de los brazos y que su padre la subía a sus hombros.

— ¿Te gusta Rebe? Esta es la casa de tío Yoshi y tía Shen, aquí nos quedaremos un tiempo hasta que elijamos una casa que nos guste.

— ¡Papá! Esto no es una casa, ¡es un castillo!

Todos sonrieron con las ocurrencias de la niña y así entraron a la mansión tras los dueños de casa; quienes mantenían cierto recelo hasta no saber cómo estaban las cosas adentro con el par de hermanos, en el recibidor; Yoshi se dio cuenta que ni Leo ni Rapha salieron a su encuentro, lo cual considero una enorme descortesía que merecería castigo, tratando de aplacar su enojo, su manga fue jalada por la pequeña Rebe que solicitaba el baño, y él sin pensarlo, la envió a uno del segundo piso (habiendo cuatro baños en la primera planta) la niña obedeció mientras Shen y su papá trataban de calmar a Yoshi que amenazaba con desheredar a sus hijos.

—No exageres no es para tanto—respondió Saki quien sonreía conciliadoramente— los muchachos son así; cada quien con sus cosas, además; estaremos un tiempo aquí así que podremos compartir mucho con ellos.

Sakí sonrió recordando la personalidad del hijo mayor, sintió escalofríos al confirmar el parecido con su madre, pero no le influía su carácter arisco, postura seria y mudes casi absoluta. Cuando se visitaban con Yoshi antes de casarse él y tener a Rebe, compartía con el muchacho y conversaban de muchas cosas, Rapha era distinto entonces, un niño alegre, no eufórico, pero normal, lo cual se esfumó al morir su madre, luego de largas conversaciones con el niño, después del funeral, solo quedaron momento llenos de silencio en los cuales Sakí hacia grandes esfuerzos para arrancarle palabras, a veces funcionaba, a veces no. Leo era el otro extremo, aunque casi no había compartido con él; ya que era solo un año mayor que Rebe, solo lo veía cuando viajaba por negocios a Japón, ósea muy poco, pero hablaba el pequeño; tanto, que realmente no importaba, quince minutos y ya conocía su vida y obra.

Rebe corrió presurosa por la escalera en busca de un baño, pero como la escalera era central tenía tantas puertas para un lado como para el otro, y con la curiosidad propia de su edad; fue sin timidez alguna abriendo puerta por puerta hasta encontrar un baño.

Aliviada por su éxito; salió triunfante del baño, cuando una puerta llamó su atención, puso su oreja en la puerta para escuchar con más claridad el sonido y reconoció un suave ronquido, sonrió maliciosamente pues sabía que en la casa estaban los hijos de sus tíos, pero ellos fueron groseros y no bajaron a saludarla a ella y su papá, así que decidió jugarle una pequeña broma al inocente que dormía el otro lado de la puerta, y si se metía en problemas tenía su carta maestra, había perfeccionado la gran técnica de "carita de cachorro abandonado en la lluvia con hambre" que ya la había salvado de un millón de castigos.

Sigilosamente abrió la puerta de la habitación, gateo hasta la cama como felino en asecho, y cuando se iba a lanzar sobre él con un agudo grito… se detuvo.

Se detuvo al quedar embelesada con el joven durmiente, el más hermoso de la faz de la tierra, extremadamente guapo y maravilloso para los ojos de la pequeña Rebe, que sin darse cuenta se empezó a acercar mas y mas a su rostro, estaba serenamente dormido medio sentado en la cama, con una pierna flectada y la otra estirada. Con mucha gracia y equilibrio, la pequeña se subió al velador al lado de la cama del joven durmiente y arrodillada, apoyo su manito en el respaldar. Comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente al rostro del bello durmiente, sin embargo, este se sintió observado y sutilmente comenzó a despertar, por esas cosas de la vida que solo suceden, Rapha giró la cabeza cuando la pequeña estaba por plantarle un beso en la mejilla, provocando así que depositara el más puro beso (que jamás recibiría este) en toda la boca.

Perplejo, en blanco quedo su mente al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, se sentó en la cama mientras observaba como una niña pequeña o en su defecto un duende, corría fuera de su habitación como alma que la persigue el diablo, segundos después del shock solo murmuro…

—Tienes agallas para haber hecho lo que hiciste…— y sin darle mayor importancia, volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el respaldar de la cama a seguir dormitando, pero al pensar por segunda vez en lo sucedido, por fin se pregunto quién era ella, y con la curiosidad latente, se levantó.

Con mirada intensa y semblante serio, Rapha bajó la escalera, planificando el mejor castigo para darle a la criada o criado; padre de esa criatura insolente, sería una lección para que no se volviera a repetir una acción tan invasiva e irrespetuosa. Caminando por la casa en busca del o la culpable, sintió risas en la terraza y se dirigió a ver qué sucedía, perplejo se quedo al ver como la pequeña correteaba con Leo por el jardín, a su padre, Shen y otro personaje, riendo de los juegos de los niños. Cuando Yoshi lo vio salir, se paro para regañarlo, aunque, al ver su cara de "perro" decidió dejarlo para después, a veces Rapha le daba miedo, sentía que le podía arrancar la cabeza con la mente.

— ¡Raphael, hijo! —Llamó levantando la mano —ven a saludar a nuestras visitas.

Fue ahí cuando reconoció a Oroku Sakí y asumió, que la pequeña valiente no debía ser otra que su hija Rebeca. Sakí se acercó presuroso y viéndolo algo desconcentrado, aprovechó para darle un apretón de mano y luego un apretado abrazo; con una enrome sonrisa, cosa que sorprendió a Yoshi y Shen, puesto que Sesshomaru; no gustaba de las muestras de afecto y siempre lo hacía saber, pero a Sakí no le entraban balas, y menos la mirada asesina del muchacho. Este por su parte; ya estaba acostumbrado a la invasión de su tío; asumió con dignidad dejándose abrazar, cuando la unión se rompió Sakí llamó a Rebe para que saludara a Sesshomaru.

A Rebe ya se le había olvidado la vergüenza del primer encuentro con el joven; al ponerse a jugar con Leo, así que se acercó con una gran sonrisa a conocer a tan hermoso hombre (N/A: Hay Rebe, que cosas piensas XD)

—Hola mi nombre es Oroku Rebeca—dijo extendiendo su mano—, tengo ocho años, él es mi papá y me quedaré en tu casa un tiempo, mucho gusto; Raphael-san —dijo lo ultimo con una respetuosa reverencia.

Raphael la observó levantando una ceja y en silencio, la chiquilla no se apenó ni nada por el estilo frente a él, ni se escondió detrás de su papá como hacían los niños cuando lo veían, todo lo contrario, esa pequeña; le mantenía la mirada fija con una sonrisa en los labios y luego de tanta ceremonia al presentarse, le estiraba los brazos para abrazarlo, Rapha miró a su padre con cara de "¿Qué hago?" (N/a: Abrazarla menso) y este con señas le indicó que recibiera el abrazo tan cariñosamente ofrecido, entonces no le quedo opción de apoyar una rodilla en el suelo, y recibirla. En cuanto la pequeña lo rodeó con sus brazos, cayó en la cuenta de que iban 2-0 a favor de Rebe, primero el beso y luego; el tener que arrodillarse para recibir un abrazo que no pidió, así que sonriendo maliciosamente, le susurró al oído; lo que él creía asustaría a la niña.

…Pero, este Raphael recién estaba conociendo a Rebe…

—Ya me habías saludado en mi habitación… —susurró mientras apretaba suave pero firme la espalda de la niña contra él— ¿se te hizo poco el beso? porque si quieres mas (apretándola otro poco), puedes volver cuando quieras.

¡Listo! Rapha celebraba su triunfo cuando la niña lo miró seria y soltó el abrazo poco a poco, según él esa era la parte en que la miraba de forma profunda, y la niña corría despavorida a las piernas de su padre y solucionado, jamás se volvería a acercar a él…

…Pero que equivocado estaba…

—Mmmm…—Mirando fija y seriamente a Sesshomaru—, tienes razón, se me hizo poco.

En un parpadeo y cámara lenta, con mucha gracia; Rebe tomó con sus manos la cara de Raphael para plantarle un sonoro beso en los labios, quedando perplejo en primera fila el besado, y el resto de los espectadores aguantando el aliento, frente a tal acto de la niña y la cero reacción de su víctima, su cerebro se permitió quedar estático hasta que la pequeña lo soltó.

**Espero les haya gustado… Los leo pronto**


End file.
